Much of the terrain in parts of the world is sloped. Whether its hillsides or steeper terrain such as the lower portion of a mountain, millions of individuals live adjacent to or on terrain that has a slope. The sloped terrain can be utilized to plant trees, bushes, etc., for either commercial or personal reasons. Crops such as coffee and grapes are often planted on hillsides or other sloped terrain. Many homeowners that live on slope terrains will often attempt to install ornamental landscaping on the terrain to provide aesthetic improvement.
One problem with installing landscaping or the like on sloped terrain is the control of the loss of soil and irrigation water. Without any prevention techniques, the soil on a sloped terrain will naturally erode away due to precipitation and other natural forces such as but not limited to wind. Additionally, retention of water for plants on a sloped terrain is a challenge. Common solutions that are known in the art to address the soil erosion problem are items such as but not limited to conventional landscaping bricks. These bricks are superposed the sloped terrain and stacked in a vertical manner so as to provide an area for plants and trees. One problem with bricks and the like is the amount of space required for installation. Further, landscaping bricks are costly and typically require additional work for installation. Lastly, conventional landscaping bricks do not extend beneath the surface, which restricts their ability to prevent soil erosion underneath the installation.
Additional limitations with existing technology include the inability for conventional landscaping edging products to successfully prevent soil erosion on a sloped terrain. As is known in the art, there are many varieties of landscaping edging products but all are linear in configuration with parallel upper and lower edges. The aforementioned characteristics do not provide effective soil erosion control or water management when installed on sloped terrain.
Accordingly, there is a need for a soil erosion barrier that is configured to create at least one planting area on a sloped terrain wherein the soil erosion barrier is operable to inhibit soil erosion.